


Art for "From Lost to Found"

by zennie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zennie/pseuds/zennie
Summary: Digital art and drawing/digital art collaboration for "From Lost to Found"





	1. Maggie's Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [misguidedghost800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguidedghost800) for letting me give a response to "From Lost to Found" and collaborating on the art in the final chapter.


	2. Alex's Instagram




	3. Maggie Moodboard




	4. Alex's Moodboard




	5. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digital art/sketch collaboration with [misguidedghost800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguidedghost800), the writer of the story.


End file.
